Prophet of Rhunok
Muhammed (også stavet Mohammad eller Mohammed; arabisk: محمد; ca. 571 – 8. juni 6321) (fulde navn: Muhammad Ibn `Abd Allāh Ibn `Abd al-Muttalib arabisk: محمد بن عبدالله بن عبد المطلب ) var en mand fra Mekka, som samlede Arabien under religionen islam. Muhammed regnes af muslimer for en af Guds profeter og sendebud. Han betragtes som den sidste profet1. Tidligere vestlige orientalister regnede Muhammed for at være grundlægger af islam, men senere islamforskere og muslimer betragter ham i enighed som et sendebud, der viderebragte et guddommeligt budskab om den monoteistiske tro (islām), som går uændret tilbage til profetrækken af Adam, Noa, Abraham, Moses, Jesus og andre profeter. Muhammed blev født i Mekka omkring år 570. Hans slægt, hashim, tilhørte en fattig gren af Quraish-stammen, som havde magten over byen og fungerede som vogtere af Ka‘abaen, en sort rektangulær bygning i Al-Haram-moskeen. Muhammeds far, Abd-Allah ibn Abd-al-Muttalib, døde før Muhammed blev født, og Muhammed blev opdraget af sin bedstefar Abd al-Muttalib. Da Muhammed var seks, døde også hans moder, Aminah bint Wahab. To år senere døde hans bedstefar og Muhammed fik sin onkel Abu Talib som værge. Mekka var en stor handelsby, ikke mindst på grund af Ka‘abaen, og købmænd fra mange stammer havde deres gang i byen, særligt i pilgrimstiden, hvor de kunne rejse uden fare for stammeuroligheder. Muhammed slog ofte følge med sin onkel på handelsrejser, særligt til Syrien, og han blev derfor i en tidlig alder bekendt med fremmede lande og sæder. I dette miljø voksede Muhammed op og lærte handel. Som 25-årig begyndte han at arbejde for Khadidjah, en fyrreårig meget rig enke. Khadidjah blev så imponeret over Muhammeds færdigheder, at hun i 595 friede til ham. De blev gift, og ifølge nogle af overleveringerne fik de to sønner (der døde som spæde) og fire døtre. Ifølge shia-islam var den ene søn og de tre af døtrene Khadidjahs derimod fra et tidligere ægteskab. Muhammed mente, at han selv var Guds 'slave' og ejede derfor ikke andet end en måtte, som han sov på. Med tiden udviklede Muhammed i stigende grad et eftertænksomt sind, og han tilbragte ofte nætterne med meditation og tavs eftertænksomhed i en grotte (i muslimsk tradition kaldet hira) på et bjerg nord for Mekka. En sådan nat, da han var omkring fyrre år, fik han ifølge muslimsk tradition en åbenbaring, idet englen Gabriel viste sig for ham og dikterede de første fem vers af sura 96 (al-‘Alaq) i Koranen. Skræmt vendte Muhammed tilbage til Khadidjah, der førte ham til sin slægtning, den lærde Waraqah ibn Nawfal, der var en kristen munk. Han hørte Muhammeds beretning, udlagde den for ham og fortalte ham, at englen, han havde set, var den samme engel, som Gud havde sendt til Moses. Få dage efter døde Waraqah. Herefter gik der lang tid uden åbenbaringer, indtil Muhammed modtog surat ad-Dhuha. Siden da modtog Muhammed regelmæssigt åbenbaringer resten af livet, og på grundlag af dem begyndte han at forkynde islam. Når han fik åbenbaringer, fortalte han dem videre til sine nære fæller, som nedfældede dem. Senere i Muhammeds levetid blev de samlet i én bog, Koranen. I år 622 emigrerede Muhammed og hans tilhængere fra Mekka til byen Medina, hvor han oprettede den religiøse menighed umma. Her var han både politisk, militær og religiøs leder. Den islamiske kalender begynder på tidspunktet for denne udvandring. Udvandringen kaldes på arabisk for Hijra.5 I år 630 vendte Muhammed tilbage til Mekka. Han havde på dette tidspunkt magten i hele Arabien.